Police Cruiser
The Vapid Police Cruiser is a four-door police sedan featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Description The Police Cruiser is one of the two main police cars used by the Liberty City Police Department in Grand Theft Auto IV and by the Los Santos Police Department in Grand Theft Auto V. The Police Cruiser is based on the Vapid Stanier, the first and second-generations in GTA IV and GTA V, respectively. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The first generation Police Cruiser is heavily based on the first generation Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor, though some aspects such as the grille more closely resemble the second generation. The chassis, windows, headlights, and front and rear bumpers are almost identical to the Crown Victoria. The dashboard instrument cluster is, unlike the Ford product, consisting of only a tachometer, speedometer, fuel gauge and temperature gauge rather than the Crown Victoria's speedometer, tachometer, central screen and gauges for fuel, temperature, oil pressure and volts. Like the Declasse counterpart, the Police Patrol, it has the same LCPD livery (based on that of the NYPD with its decals almost identical to those of the New York Police Department's vehicles). The Police Cruiser's chassis is also shared with Vapid's NOOSE Cruiser and Taxi. The Police Cruiser does not appear as an obtainable nor controllable car in GTA Chinatown Wars (as the Police Patrol is the only police car in the game), but does occasionally surface as an aesthetic element of "busted" sequences, when a pre-rendered depiction of a modified Police Cruiser may be seen. The vehicle also has a slick-top counterpart. While the version is only accessible with the use of mods, the model removes the external light-bar on the roof. This version lacks the lighting effects, yet still retains the siren in its usual form. The lack of its light bar makes it resemble real-life 1992 - 1997 NYPD Ford Crown Victoria slick-tops. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the Police Cruiser returns with a modernized and lighter appearance than the GTA IV rendition, based on a 1998-2011 Crown Victoria or Crown Victoria Police Interceptor, with the headlights bearing slight resemblance to both those of the 1991-1996 Chevrolet Caprice Classic and 2003-2011 Lincoln Town Car. Although the second generation is only available for police use, the first version still remains in the game as a civilian car (namely the Stanier). However, its usage is rather decreased, as the Vapid Interceptor has replaced the car as the LSPD's main vehicle for missions and wanted levels. The Police Cruiser boasts a white and black livery with LSPD markings, and is is available with either a LED emergency light bar similar to what is seen on the Police Interceptor and a rotating halogen incandescent one. The skin is modeled on the LAPD's iconic police skin (obviously based on the Los Angeles Police Department's vehicles, with the halogen lightbar topped cars bearing the same look) Current Design Gallery Second generation (GTA V)= |-| First generation (GTA IV)= Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Police Cruiser's high-performance engine produces an impressive amount of torque off the line, and accelerates well. It has restricted amounts of RPM, however, the RPM is still rather high for the vehicle type, considering its weight. Also, the engine feels as if it runs out of steam before the transmission switches gear. It has a higher top speed than its Declasse-branded competitor, but will not get there faster than the latest Bravado offering. The car's weakness lies in its poor suspension, as the car experiences incredible amounts of body roll and has a tendency to over steer off throttle. Stability is average at high speeds, but due to its very soft suspension the car does wallow and float about quite a bit. The car does appear to have some decent tires on it, however, which does help with improving the handling quality, if only just a bit. Crash deformation is also average, and the suspension does not take very long to start meandering one way or the other. The engine is not fragile, but is certainly not the toughest to destroy in the game. GTA IV Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The GTA V Police Cruiser, now based on the 2nd-generation Stanier chassis, handles differently than its 1st-generation Stanier predecessor in GTA IV (the 1st-gen Stanier appears in GTA V as a civilian car). Its suspension has been heavily stiffened, making rollovers less likely on flat terrain compared to the previous generation vehicle, at the cost of some turning ability. It also seems to have slightly better acceleration than the old vehicle, but it is still nowhere near the capabilities of the new Police Interceptor (which also goes by the in-game name "Police Cruiser"). However, the Stanier-based Police Cruiser does appear to be more strongly-built than the Police Interceptor, thanks to it's body-on-frame construction affording more durability than the Interceptor's unibody monocoque. The Interceptor will take only a relative few high-speed impacts before then engine starts to smoke, and also suffers from wheel locking after a decent quarter impact. The Stanier's engine is more durable, plus it takes a much harder crash to bend the front axle to the point that the wheel locks. Overall, the Police Cruiser is a decent choice for a pursuit car as it is sturdy and stable enough to withstand multiple impacts and still be controllable, and posses good traction. GTA V Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = PoliceCruiser-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = 77.799942% |rsc_acceleration = 50% |rsc_braking = 29.999998% |rsc_traction = 77.272728% }} Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' PoliceCruiserSlickTop-GTAIV-front.png|The slick-top Police Cruiser in Grand Theft Auto IV. ((Rear quarter view) PoliceLivery-GTAIV.png|LCPD livery found on the Police Cruiser, also found on the Police Patrol. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' PoliceCruiser-GTACW-busted.png|A Police Cruiser seen in a cutscene when the player is busted in GTA Chinatown Wars. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' PoliceCruiser-GTAV-front-ledlights.png|A Police Cruiser with LED roof lights. Patrol Car.jpg|The GTA V Police Cruiser. ajmvapidstanierpdfrontandback.jpg|Front view and rear view of the car. ajmvapidcruisergtavinterior.jpg|Interior of the car. LSPD Stanier 1st Gen - Side View.png|First Generation LSPD Cruiser (beta). LSPD Stanier 1st Gen - Front View.png|First Generation LSPD Cruiser (beta). Vapid Police Cruiser - GTA V.jpg|Rear view of an LSPD Police Cruiser with a glitched LED light bar during the mission "The Good Husband". PoliceCruiser-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Police Cruiser on the Rockstar Games Social Club. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' LSPD Vapid Cruiser.jpg|The Police Cruiser featured in the GTA Online trailer. Special Variants *Another variant of the Police Cruiser in TBoGT, internally named "policew" (Although it still says "Police Cruiser" upon entry), exists as a completely wrecked but driveable version of the GTA IV Police Cruiser used during the intro cutscene of I Luv LC (more specifically, the burning police cars seen behind Luis). Depicted with a completely charred bodywork, the policew has no siren, non-functional lights and no radio, and emits a horn sounding like that of the Brickade's. Despite being a wreck, the policew is still vulnerable to damage from collisions and weapons. Since the vehicle is not supposed to be obtained and is used only for decorative purposes, it shares the handling, sounds and the gxt entry with the Police Buffalo and the car is regarded as a conventional traffic vehicle which may also spawn in traffic if the player is driving a policew themselves. Aside mods or hacking, the policew is otherwise unobtainable in the game. The "policew" name presumably stands for "police wreck". Policew-TBoGT-front.png|The "policew" in The Ballad of Gay Tony. (rear quarter view) Use in Side-Missions ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In GTA IV, the majority of police vehicles are fitted with Police Computers, which can be accessed by pressing the L1 button (PlayStation 3), the LB button (Xbox 360), or the E key (PC), which lets Niko perform the vigilante side-mission, hence search for the most wanted criminals, monitor recent crimes in the area, search the police records and call for backup. Note that the latter feature is exclusive to GTA IV, and as such, mini-games cannot be played in The Ballad of Gay Tony or The Lost and Damned. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Occasionally found at any police station across all four boroughs. Either the Police Cruiser or Police Patrol may spawn. *Can be found outside a building on Mohawk Avenue with three police officers nearby. *Can be found commonly driving through streets, often in Algonquin. *Can be obtained by calling 911, then selecting "Police" in the Mobile Phone, one will arrive shortly after calling. *Can be found forming road-blocks when each borough is locked to the player, however, a 6-Star wanted level will be gained upon entry. *Pursuing the protagonists at wanted levels, from one star and above (although the higher its presence will be decreased in favour of other high-level police vehicles). *A significant amount of Police Cruisers may spawn in the rear parking lot of the Francis International Airport Police Station, more so than any other police station in the game. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Found at most police stations across Los Santos. *Seen responding in the mission The Long Stretch. *Seen in an Amanda side mission, where Amanda has been arrested, and is put in the back of one. *Seen responding to the tragedy in the mission The Bureau Raid. *One can sometimes be found parked at the Paleto Bay Sheriff's Office. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' NOTE: Due to an insignificant amount of available research, the accuracy of the following locations is limited. *Rarely spawns at the Mission Row Police Station in free roam. *Rarely spawns at the Los Santos International Airport NOOSE station, though the ambient settings must meet two requirements: **The weather must be raining or clearing. **The time must be between 10 pm and 2 am. **Also, the player must have a 2 star wanted level, and preferably should enter the airport via Davis Avenue whilst losing the 2 star wanted level. The player should also be in a land vehicle for it to spawn successfully. **Rarely spawns on the Del Perro Pier, where it will be parked under an awning outside a police station. The time must be around 8 pm. *After finishing the Pacific Standard - Vans Heist Setup, immediately heading to the La Mesa Police Station may result in Police Cruisers spawning in both parking lots. *Note that once a Police Cruiser is obtained in GTA Online, it can be used as a seed to spawn more Police Cruisers at any police station in Los Santos. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Like other emergency vehicles with roof-mounted strobe lights, the Police Cruiser's siren will malfunction by wailing in random, distorted pitches if the strobe light housing is significantly damaged by gunfire, falling objects, or rolling of the vehicle. The second and third sirens noises are also disabled, leaving the car with only the malfunctioning siren noise. *A bug exists in GTA IV where a fixed police car can be driven with a distorted siren, requiring the "repair car cheat," or, in multiplayer, a health kit. However, if the player turns off the siren while it is like this, then turns it back on, it will return to normal. *In GTA IV multiplayer, the Police Cruiser, Enforcer, and Annihilator are the only vehicles used by law enforcement. *On the GTA IV DVD case, a Police Cruiser can be seen. However, the Police Cruiser on the case has the headlights and front bumper of a 1998–2011 Crown Victoria, when compared to the in-game model. The same applies to the GTA V DVD case. *In GTA IV multiplayer, the Police Cruiser has a normal radio; the same applies to all other emergency vehicles. This also happens in GTA Online. *In the GTA IV Beta, the Police Cruiser had a registration number on the trunk, instead of the LCPD logo. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Police Cruiser can appear with the following aerial roof numbers: 05, 17, 29, 32, 43, 58, 76, 84. *The beta version of the police cruiser for GTA V has the style of an actual LAPD cruiser with the word "police" being present on the car. *The fact that the Police Cruiser and the civilian version are not used very often in GTA V could be explained by the fact that real-life Crown Victorias have not been produced since 2011; however, the Sheriff Cruiser remains as the most used car by the LSSD in-game, and the Crown Victoria is still the most widely used cruiser in the real-life LAPD. The car is set to be replaced in a few years, not by the Ford Taurus Police Interceptor, but by the Chevrolet Caprice Police Package. *The rotating-siren Police Cruiser in GTA V looks very similar to the real-life CVPI used by the LAPD. *During The Good Husband, Amanda is arrested by the police and placed inside a Police Cruiser, and Michael has the option to help her. If you look closely, the roof lightbar is "glitched," with the light cover over the real roof lights. *The Police Cruiser does not appear parked at police stations nor driving around in GTA Online, despite it making several appearances in the GTA Online trailer. This is probably due to lag and storage, similar to how parked vans and roaming Taxis were removed. *In GTA Online, like other emergency vehicles the Police Cruiser sports a normal radio. This also happens in GTA IV multiplayer. Glitches *Be careful when attempting to "save" a Police Cruiser (or Police Patrol) in a parking spot in GTA IV. Often times police officers will just enter the car and drive off, despite it being parked in "your" parking spot. This occurs with either a lone policeman, or if a policeman is chasing and apprehending a non-player criminal on the street then both will enter the car and the police officer will drive off. This tends to occur more often after just loading a save. If the player gets into their police car and the criminal and their arresting officer get in with them, the player will receive a one-star wanted level for obstructing an arrest and may also be pulled out of the car by the criminal and be engaged in a fight with them. See Also *Stanier - Base counterpart. *Sheriff Cruiser and Unmarked Cruiser - Other emergency service counterparts. *Taxi - A Stanier-based vehicle sharing the same design. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Police Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Emergency Vehicle Class Category:Sedans